Reunion
by obsidians
Summary: Sometimes time is all it takes to bring love to two people. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma ½ or its characters; Rumiko Takahashi does and I make no money from writing this story.

Ukyou at twenty seven was a bright, attractive independent single mother of a five year old. Yoko was the product of a one night stand with Ranma. On the night before his marriage to Akane, she'd made a bargain with him that she would leave Nerima and never bother him again if he spent one night with her. He had agreed and her daughter had been the result of that night. Ukyou hadn't even known about her as she stood up with Akane as bridesmaid and then sold her restaurant and left Nerima for good. The restaurant had sold for a tidy sum and she'd opened another in Osaka, this had done so well that she'd opened another and then another until there was a chain of Uuchan's all over Japan. She was now quite wealthy as result and now pursued her dream of becoming the best okonomiyaki chef in the world. She'd won many competitions, including the one that she was flying back from.

She held her daughter's hand as she tried to find their seats on the plane. Yoko had Ranma's features, Ukyou's hair and eyes and unfortunately her father's stubbornness. It was fairly late and she was tired. Finding their seats, she sat down beside what appeared to be a tall, slim Japanese business man. She helped Yoko get comfortable and fastened her seat belt before turning to exchange a polite smile with their seatmate. He lowered the magazine that he had been reading, architectural today, to reveal features that were almost too pretty for a man and emerald green eyes. Ukyou frowned at how familiar he looked and then his identity snapped into place. She pictured a younger version of the same face with thick, round glasses and exchanged the navy blue suit for a white robe. "Mousse?" she asked tentatively.

"Ukyou?" he questioned back having arrived at her identity in a similar fashion.

"Oh Kami it is you" she said. The years had been good to him, that was obvious. The more mature Mousse had polished good looks that the younger, more unfinished Mousse had lacked. His face had leaned and his body had filled out. "What happened after you left Nerima?" she asked.

He smiled at her "Shampoo and I married and returned to the tribe. Unfortunately it didn't work out as we were incompatible. So I'm divorced and share custody with her for our children, we have a boy and a girl." he explained.

"This is my daughter Yoko. Say hi to Mousse, he's an old friend of Mommy's" she said to Yoko.

Yoko looked at him shyly, said "hi" and gave him a gap toothed grin.

He smiled back and said "why thank you, I love meeting lovely young ladies" This caused her to grin because she unfortunately had her father's vanity as well.

They spent the next half an hour getting caught up, until Ukyou plead exhaustion and lay back on her seat with Yoko's head cushioned in her lap. When she woke up she became aware of body heat and a strong arm around her, she looked up to find that her head was on Mousse's chest and his arm wrapped around her. She blushed and quickly straightened up. "I'm so sorry" she stammered and straightened her rumpled clothes.

He smiled in amusement "its okay, the arm was digging into your hip so I moved it and you kind of shifted this way. No harm done" he said. "I've been keeping an eye on Yoko" he said gesturing at her daughter who was silently playing tic tac toe by herself.

When the plane landed, Ukyou undid Yoko's seatbelt and prepared to lift her into her arms. "May I?" Mousse asked and held out his own.

"I don't want to be a bother" Ukyou said heaving her duffel bag with one arm while trying to balance a half asleep Yoko.

"It's no bother, carrying sleepy little monsters to bed is my specialty" he said and swept up the small girl expertly, she just sighed and snuggled into his strong arms. Ukyou was struck at the familial image they presented, anyone seeing them would think they were a married couple taking their exhausted girl home. Yoko had never met her father so she'd never been carried like this by a man. She had her small arms trustingly wrapped around him. Mousse was curious at the intensity of Ukyou's gaze "can I give you a lift? I have an airport limousine booked" he whispered over Yoko's dark head.

"It's probably out of your way" she said with hestiation in her voice.

"Try me" Mousse said. She told him. "That's only out of my way by twenty minutes" he said and started carrying Koyo decisively in the direction of the limousine dock. Ukyou could only smile at how authoritative he had become, the sixteen year old Mousse had been such a doormat. She scurried after him.

Mousse let her get into the limousine first and then handed her Yoko, who shifted so that she was cuddling her mother. Her thumb slipped into her rosebud of a mouth. Ukyou was surprised when Mousse bent and carefully fished it out. "Bad habit, my daughter used to do the same thing" he whispered.

"I've been trying to break her of it for years. How did you suceed?" she asked.

"Lily is vain like her mother, I just told her that no one is going to want to date her if she had rabbit teeth. She stopped immediately" he said smiling at the memory. Ukyou thought that that just might work for Yoko, she marveled at his parenting skills.

When they arrived at Ukyou's modest house, she thanked him. She wished that she didn't have to get out of the limo. She hadn't had a man in her bed for a long time and Mousse was really good looking. "I guess this is goodbye" she said examining the attractive man beside her one last time.

"It doesn't have to be, would you both care to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked and handed her his card.

It read:

Mu, Kimura & Ito Ltd.

Mu Tzu M. Arch

"You're an architect?" Ukyou said in surprise.

"I'll explain over dinner tomorrow if you agree" he said with a grin.

"I accept" Ukyou said and grinned at her old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long delay in posting, things are still a little crazy and with the Jewish holidays over bosshole is back and making me actually work for a living. I'll try not to take so long again.

Sid

******

Mousse took a shower to prepare for his 'date,' he felt nervous because he wanted to impress Ukyou so badly. It was like he was the socially awkward sixteen year old that he had been back when they'd met. He remembered at the time that he'd noticed that Ukyou was pretty in a vague sort of way, being that he was still Shampoo's love slave back then. But the confident girl had become a beautiful woman. She still had the same long hair and tough-pretty face, but her figure was now more rounded, but still slim and athletic. She moved with a grace that made all men stare at her but she seemed not to notice that. Yet she'd seemed so sweet and vulnerable when he held her in his arms while she slept. Then there was her obvious devotion to her daughter. Mousse had liked the little girl immediately, he hadn't asked about her father and no details had been offered. He figured that this information would come in time, yet there was something familiar about Yoko's face that he just couldn't place.

Mousse wasn't a one night stand sort of man; he needed to share an emotional connection with a person before he could take them to bed. Years of pursuing the wrong woman had taught him to be cautious with his heart. His last relationship had ended over a year ago as he knew that they just didn't have the magic that it took to last, so they had mutually agreed to part. His friend and colleagues encouraged him to remarry and tried to set him up with women that they considered to be just as eligible as Mousse himself (he was considered to be quite the catch these days). They had all been bright, beautiful women but they never seemed to be 'the one'. Mousse felt that he would know her when he met her, there would be a spark that flared as hot as fire between them and he'd been right. He'd felt that when he looked up from his magazine to see a familiar, yet mysterious face smiling at him.

He remembered back to the first time he'd invited to the highland games and to a reunion with the side of his family that he'd never met. His trip had been paid for by the kind strangers. He'd stood awkwardly before a sea of white faces, the only Asian amongst them and who knew only a smattering of the language they spoke. He'd been somewhat bewildered to spot his own green eyes in some of the white, white faces; this interrupted the constant blue eyes of the rest. It was ninety four year old Granny Cameron who'd taken him under her wing and provided him with an interpreter. She'd taken him aside "Mu Tzu I invited you here to Nova Scotia because you deserve a chance to meet your family. Your last name may not be Cameron but you're still a proud Scotsman no matter where you were born and you should learn what that means. Don't ask if we will accept you, you were accepted from birth. We just ask that you learn to accept us" she said and he had. He grew to like them as he stayed with him, finally he felt accepted. He stayed with them for a month and quickly picked up their language as he'd always been good with languages. He grew used to the strange food and British jokes. He even learned to toss the caber and had his own causal and formal tartan now for the highland games. As far as Mousse was concerned, those proud Canadian were just as much his family as his relatives in China. He'd picked up many of their customs and they had picked many of his. He was the only Chinese person he knew who celebrated Robbie Burns Day; it was hard finding a haggis in Japan.

He brushed his hair and decided to wear it loose. He still wore it neatly clipped to his waist mainly out of vanity, it was still nice and thick and untouched by grey. He normally wore it back in a ponytail when working on his designs and tightly braided back when dealing with his clients. He had been told that it was his best feature and knew that women loved to touch it. He still had the same rock, solid body from when he was sixteen; constant exercise and a healthy diet maintain this even though he was pushing thirty. He thought himself sufficiently good looking but held no real vanity; years of dealing with Shampoo had damaged whatever ego he once held. He thought himself to be friendly and nice enough; he'd never had a bad break up and maintained friendships with all of his ex-lovers, including Shampoo. Once they had given up any pretension of being a happy couple, they had decided to part and had drifted back into the easy friendship that they'd once had. She was the biggest advocate for his getting remarried. She herself had met an Amazon male when she'd last visited their village. He'd eventually moved to the farm that she'd bought with her settlement and they lived the true Amazon lifestyle where she worked outside the home while he took care of the domestic chores. It was a kooky arrangement to most Japanese couples, but it worked for them.

Mousse himself had bought a rundown warehouse in a bad neighbourhood and was converting it into high end lofts that were selling like hot cakes. He himself had the penthouse suite and had converted the roof into a garden and barbeque area. Usually most of his lonely evenings were spend gazing across the water and wondering if he was meant to remain single forever. He had put the most work into the kitchen; he had added high-end appliances, marble countertops and had installed a gas range into the island. This had gourmet copper pots and pans suspended over it. None of this was for show, he loved to cook and his dinner parties were considered to be the toast of social events.

He pulled on a pair of black slacks and a grey mock sweater and gave his hair a final brush so that it flowed straight and smooth as an ebony waterfall. He walked into the kitchen and corked the pinot noire that he had picked up earlier to allow it to breath. He'd bought two bottles just in case but suspected that Ukyou wasn't anymore of a drinker then he himself. He dug out the oysters that he had bought and with a deft flick of his wrist, cracked them open and arranged them on ice for appetizer. He then went to check on the main course, rack of lamb with cherry sauce, butter beans and basmati rice. Dessert was a selection of fresh fruits and cheeses served with iced wine. As a precaution, he'd opted to make macaroni and cheese in case Ukyou objected to his choice of meal. He kept these frozen for when his own children protested his esoteric choice of food.

Waiting nervously for Ukyou he opened a can of iced tea and sat down, he thought about kissing her and blushed like a school girl.

Ukyou had decided to wear a dress for once; she normally preferred wearing pants both in everyday life and business situations. She pulled on the blue figure skimming dress that she'd bought to impress her ex-boyfriend when he'd taken her to Bermuda. The trip had proved to be the end of their relationship when she'd come in from snorkeling to find him with not one, but two cocktail waitresses in bed with him. She'd flown out that night while his new girlfriends helped mend his shattered jaw. She'd been devastated, she'd thought he'd been about to propose. This had made her cautious and she hadn't even gone on a date since then. She was nervous and kept checking herself in the mirror; the dress matched her eyes, complimented the paleness of her skin and showed off her curvy, slim figure. She knew that childbirth had widened her hips and made her breasts a little fuller but wasn't displeased by this. Her breasts defied gravity just as much as before and her taut, flat girlish body had no stretch marks. He friends accused her of being a goddess in disguise by how lightly the years touched her. The only visible sign of her aging was slight laugh lines bracketing her mouth and even then these just gave her a jovial look. She talked her daughter into wearing a pair of nice black pants and an embroidered wine coloured top. She'd long given up trying to talk her into wearing dresses, she just proclaimed that she looked like a dork and insisted on changing. There was nothing girly about Yoko; she took after his mother in that respect.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Yoko asked confused.

"I want to look my best" she replied and brushed her hair to hide her blushing cheeks; her daughter was way too observant.

"Kind of like you did for Uncle Toshi?" she asked.

"Something like that" Ukyou commented.

"Should I call Mousse Uncle Mousse then?" she asked.

Ukyou's face flamed at the suggestion; normally that is what Yoko called her boyfriends when she knew that they were going to be around for a while. "I would hold off of that" she advised her somewhat cheeky daughter. She scooped her up and carried the laughing girl to the waiting taxi.

She was somewhat surprised by the twenty four hour security guard on duty and the sumptuous lobby of his building, the walls, floor and ceiling were done in marble and there was a tasteful fountain and plants flanking the elevator. She said who she was and the security guard handed her a small key. "The elevator goes right into his suite but you have to use this key for access. He explained. Ukyou had to admit that she was impressed. Usually wealth didn't impress her but he'd come a long way from the being the improvised waiter who seemed to own only one set of clothing. She wondered where he'd got the money to completely turn his life around; he certainly hadn't from two cold women who held him in contempt. She reached the top and inserted the key. The elevator dinged and she stepped onto expensive thick pile carpeting, she admired the huge living room, it was decorated in a way that it was both cozy and with taste. Chocolate brown butter-soft couches surrounded a large gas marble fireplace topped with a large screen TV, all the wiring was hidden and the speakers were concealed in the walls. There were plants everywhere with ornamental statutes peeking through them. "Mousse?" she called and then jumped when the intercom chimed and said "I'll be right there"

Mousse quickly entered the living room and questioned himself whether she would accept a kiss on the cheek or perhaps a hug. She lit up to see him again, when had he become so gorgeous she wondered. He was more causally dressed this time but it did nothing to conceal a hard toned body. She couldn't help wondering what he would look like naked. His expressive eyes seemed to soften to see her, he took her hand and said "welcome to my home, I'm glad that you could make it," tingles ran up her arm where he touched her. Then he dropped down and welcomed Yoko too, Ukyou liked people who didn't ignore children in their greeting.

"Would you care to join me in the kitchen and have some wine while I finish with dinner? he asked, Ukyou didn't object when he still held her hand, she just nodded. She marveled at his huge kitchen, it almost the size of a commercial one. He poured her a glass of wine, got Yoko a glass of juice and then rolled up his sleeve and started stirring the sauce. He was obviously comfortable in a kitchen; she liked that in a man.

She was stunned at the size of the loft; it seemed to go on forever and held four bedrooms. "Mousse how can you afford all this?" she asked as she eyed his king sized bed, it was covered with large white pillows and a fluffy white duvet. She thought that it would be like sleeping on a cloud and then pictured him sleeping beside her, she was positive that is skin was as soft as it looked. She quickly quashed that thought. His place was covered with pictures of two adorable children; the girl had purple hair and the boy dark hair. Then there were other photos that made her wonder. They featured Mousse as the only Asian in a crowd of Caucasians; they held two flags that she couldn't identify: one of a lion and one of a cross on a blue background. All of the males wore matching skirts including Mousse and the women wore scarves that matched this. Her eyes widened in surprise to see that some of the people had Mousse's eyes.

"I won the lottery" he teased her when they returned to the kitchen. She looked at him in a disbelieving way. "My father left me some money" he explained.

"I didn't know that you had a family" she admitted.

"I have a mother and three younger sisters. I never met my father; he was a gaijin tourist who came to China to explore the beauties of the Orient. These would include my mother and he left soon as her realized that she was pregnant. I never knew a thing about him except for the name Ian Cameron, until his lawyer tracked me down literally when I was in a rice paddy. He told me that my father had divided his wealth equally among his children and that included me. I agreed to take a DNA test and the next thing you know I was on a plane bound for Canada to find out that my father was very wealthy. I was a bit of a shock to my Caucasian siblings, but in the end they accepted me and became my family in truth" he explained.

"He was really that rich?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" he said but didn't elaborate. "I banked my inheritance, got my eyes fixed by laser surgery and pursued my dream of becoming and architect, something that I'd always believed could never happen. I worked hard in school and then joined the firm I'm at now. I soon became the youngest partner in the history of it. I know that the money gave me the right push, but I like to believe that I earned all of this myself" he said. "You're looking at years spent with little sleep and long hours"

"I'm proud of you" she said, "what do you do for fun?" she asked.

"Spend time with my kids, have the occasional dinner party and take my boat out" he explained.

"You have a boat?" she asked in surprise.

"It's hardly a yacht, it's just a sailboat, but there's nothing like being on the water on a nice warm day" Mousse said. "Would you like to come sometime?" he asked.

"I'd love to" she said staring into his gorgeous eyes; she could feel her nipples get hard when they shared a look.

Dinner was wonderful and Mousse practically shivered when she fed him an oyster off a half shell. He laughed when Yoko did the same and then made a foul face. "Macaroni and cheese?" he asked.

She brightened and then said "yes please Uncle Mousse" he widened his eyes at the formal address. He didn't see when Ukyou shot her a warning look and Yoko stuck her tongue out at Ukyou. 'Why did they outlaw spanking again?' she questioned while eyeing her daughter. Yoko bestowed on Mousse her most charming smile when he turned around, he returned it.

Dinner was a fine affair with both shy people watching the other when they weren't looking. He admired how her face lit up at the taste of his cooking and she made a show of saying 'ummmmm' with every bite. Her sighs of pleasure were distracting Mousse to say the least. While she admired how he looked in the candlelight. Yet both felt oddly comfortable anyway and that it was natural to be with other, even with Yoko cracking bad jokes in her high voice. Dinner wound down and they still lingered over coffee, not wanting the night to end. "I'd better get you home" Mousse said regretfully as he eyed Yoko asleep on the couch.

"Yes, I suppose that we should be heading that way" Ukyou said just as regretfully.

"I'll drive you" Mousse volunteered, wanting a little more time with her.

"Are you okay to drive?" she asked.

"Sure I had just two glasses of wine hours ago" he pointed out. "You wait outside while I bring the car around" he suggested.

Ukyou was relieved to see that it wasn't a sports car like she was expecting but a Honda Prelude with two child seats in the back. She gratefully strapped the sleepy Yoko into one, she promptly went back to sleep. She softly slid into the car beside Mousse and closed the door after her. He was a careful driver and she was soon enjoying the breeze on a beautiful night, all too soon she was home. "I guess I should go in" she said.

"Call you tomorrow?" Mousse asked not budging an inch to let her out of the car, if it was up to him he would rather just drive them back to his place.

"I would like that" she said. He bent to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned her head and captured her lips. Something inside Mousse snapped and he kissed her like a starving man after being denied affection for so long. She cradled his head and kissed him back just as hungrily. Mousse crushed her against him; her body heat was driving him wild. He could feel himself getting hard and allowed himself to fantasize about making love to her in his car. She stroked his hard chest and then gasped when he boldly massaged one of her nipples through her clothes. Then Yoko sighed in her sleep and asked "are we home?"

They jumped apart guiltily, in their lust they had forgotten she was there.

"Of course sweetheart, let's get you to bed" Ukyou said in too bright a tone of voice.

"Call you tomorrow" Mousse said in the same voice. He watched until they closed the door and drove off.

"That was some kiss, I think you like Uncle Mousse" Yoko commented innocently.

"You were awake? I ought to beat you" Ukyou chided.

"That's against the law. Goodnight Mommy" she said and went to prepare for bed. Ukyou thought again that Yoko was too much like her father and went to help her get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

I actually finished this chapter over the weekend on the document manager which managed not to save any of the corrections or text that I added to the chapter. Stoopid document manager, grrrrrrr.

Sid

******

Mousse was at work trying to come up with a Disneyworld type tourist hotel to present to his client when his personal assistant interrupted him. "Mr. Mu, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you asked me to tell you when Miss Kuonji called. I have a message for you: she said that she loves the flowers and invited you to dinner for tonight." Mousse blushed that this message was being repeated in front of his friend and other partner, Jack Ito. The half Japanese-half Caucasian older man was amused to find out that Mousse was dating again and wondered if his assistant was just a tad sadistic for saying this in front of him.

"Thanks Miss Aoi. Could you please call her and tell her that I'll be there at six?" Mousse muttered darkly, not daring to look at Jack as he knew that he was in the ribbing of a lifetime.

"I would love to" she said sweetly and left with a bounce in her step at the prospect of juicy office gossip.

"Miss Kuonji? Is that a friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"She's an old friend" Mousse said evasively and bent over his work.

"I'm an old friend and you've never sent me flowers" Jack said with a convincing pout to his full lips.

"You're not that kind of a friend" Mousse said with a laugh.

"Well, I know for fact that you don't make a habit of sending flowers randomly to your female friends. So I'm guessing that she's a special sort of friend"

"She could be" Mousse said evasively.

"Oh I love gossip. Is she pretty? Where did you two meet? How far have you gone?" he persisted.

"Her first name is Ukyou; we met when we were sixteen and recently ran into each other after losing touch for years. Yes, she's very pretty. We've only kissed. She's my age, twenty seven." Mousse explained.

"Describe her" Jack demanded.

"Dark hair to her waist" Mousse started.

"Black like yours?" he asked.

"No more like a chocolate brown with natural red highlights" Mousse said. "Blue eyes"

"Pale blue eyes?" Jack prompted.

"No as blue as sapphires" Mousse said somewhat dreamily, every time he closed his eyes he could see her sweet face. "Porcelain skin, cover girl perfect features" he added.

"Does she have a nice figure?" Jack asked.

"Like a goddess, she has a beautifully toned, curvy body with long legs" Mousse said.

"Sounds like you're completely smitten" Jack observed noting the distinctly sappy look on Mousse's face.

Mousse blushed "It's not like that, we weren't that close back then so we're just getting to know each other" he said hastily.

"Okay lets change the subject, how does the father of her child feel about her dating you?" Jack asked.

"Actually, I don't know who he is. I know that she's never been married before, so I can only assume that Yoko was the product of a failed relationship. She hasn't told me yet" Mousse explained.

Jack looked at him incredulously "you're dating a single mother and you haven't asked about who the father of her child is? It could be Ted Bundy's you know" he volunteered.

"I think that she'd be a lot older then five if she was, considering he was executed in 1989" Mousse observed.

"Perhaps she's a midget?" Jack said, getting into his theory.

"She just seems like a normal little girl. Though she does kind of seem familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." Mousse admitted with a frown.

"Oh you probably know him and its going to turn into a huge love triangle. Perhaps you two could share her?" Jack suggested.

Mousse narrowed his eyes at this idea "I'm not in the habit of sharing a woman with anyone, well with the exception of her daughter that is" he retorted but did have to admit that the mystery of Yoko's father was a tad intriguing. Not that it really mattered to him; as far as Mousse was concerned, a person's past, as long as it wasn't too extreme didn't affect his relationship with them. Shit happens as the expression crudely goes. He thought about just asking her, but that seemed crass to him. "No she'll tell me when she's ready" he responded.

Ukyou smiled and happily arranged the black magic roses that Mousse had sent her. She had no idea how he'd known that they were her favourites. When she had pictured marrying Ranma she had always imagined having these for her bouquet and centerpieces. It was funny, now that she looked back on it; the prospect of marrying Ranma was laughable, the silly infatuation of a lonely young girl. Now she could see all of his flaws and examine him critically, he'd been a nice guy but he hadn't been someone that she'd actually loved. Well she loved and missed him as a friend. The bargain that she made with Ranma now seemed a cruel dig against Akane, who'd never done her any harm but Ukyou was still glad that it happened or else she wouldn't have Yoko. She still hadn't told Mousse who her father was and was reluctant to have to admit what transpired between her and Ranma for fear that he would think her to be a slut.

Mousse, he was such a sweetheart and the most thoughtful person that she'd ever encountered. They'd been going out for two weeks now; their dates so far had been family style that included Yoko so that he could get to know both of them. Ukyou appreciated this as she knew that he wasn't trying to get her by going through her daughter, as other men have tried in the past, nor did he ever talk down to Ukyou. He treated her as a younger equal and was never condescending with her. When he sent presents to Ukyou, they were never anything expensive that she would have refused to accept and always included something for Yoko too. They'd picked up the habit of staying at his place in a guestroom when it got too late and she now had her own keys.

Ukyou and Mousse would make out after Yoko was in bed like a pair of horny teenagers and had progressed to heavy petting. One or the other would stop short of actual intercourse as they just weren't ready to take that step yet. This led to frustration on both of their parts and a vow to have a kidless night together soon. She'd been shocked by the size of his member, he was the largest that she'd ever seen. He'd just smiled at her apprehension and said, "I am an Amazon, we're expected to be large" clearly having got this reaction before.

Ukyou wondered why she'd never noticed Mousse's exotic beauty back in Nerima. How much different would her life been had she pulled her head out of her ass and noticed that there were other eligible men around besides Ranma? She fantasized that a sixteen year old her and sixteen year old Mousse were stranded in a cold cave with only a sleeping bag and their own naked flesh to save them from freezing. Then they figured out a way to generate body heat and made love until morning. She got to the point where he was proclaiming to a distraught Shampoo that he'd found a real woman, when the phone rang. She blushed at her wicked thoughts when it proved to be Mousse. "Hi Hon-Ukyou" he corrected himself with a blushing face at the term of endearment. Ukyou just smiled at that.

"What are we doing for the weekend since Yoko's away at girl scout camp?" she asked to save him from embarrassment.

"I have a cabin outside of the city and thought that you might like to stay there for a few days since your chaperone isn't going to be present" Mousse suggested leaning on a table to brace himself her refusal. "It isn't anything special, but does have electricity, running water and even indoor plumbing" he said persuasively. "We can go boating, swimming, fishing and hiking"

Ukyou smiled at the idea of alone time, she loved her daughter but she craved adult company sometimes, especially hot adult male company. "I would love to go" she said.

Mousse pumped his fist into the air in a silent 'yes' and said. "Why don't I come with you to drop Yoko off and then we can drive up together? We could hit a grocery store on the way there for food" he suggested.

"Sounds good, pick us up at five in the morning tomorrow" she said.

"I'll be there" he promised and said goodnight to her.

Realizing he had a message on his phone, he dialed into his voicemail. He smiled when he heard Shampoo's voice saying "Nihoa, we just got back from China, great-grandmother sends her love" Mousse's mouth quirked at this. "Of course we don't mind you taking the children on Monday if you're busy this weekend; however it's going to cost you. If you don't have the weekend free it's because you have a woman in your life, we want all the details, every last one of them" she ordered and hung up. Mousse laughed at this, he was glad that they'd remained friends. She was a constant in his life, almost like another one of his sisters and he couldn't imagine being without the wacky girl with her sparkling sense of humour. She was happy with her new husband, prosperous in her business and expecting her third child soon. Mousse was happy for them both.

The ride to girl scouts camp was a frosty one with Yoko pouting all the way about her being left out of their weekend. "We'll take you the next time" Mousse said.

"Besides, we're going to be swimming, canoeing, hiking and fishing, you're going to do all that at the camp and more" Ukyou pointed out.

"Yes with a bunch of dorky girls who are going to spend the entire weekend talking about stupid boys and practicing how to kiss on a pillow. I could learn that by watching you guys" she said in her usual five going on thirty five way, causing both people to blush. Both exchanged a guilty look.

"I'll tell you what, you go to the camp this weekend and next weekend you'll come boating with Gavin and Fiona" Mousse suggested.

She brightened visibly "I get to meet your imaginary kids?" she asked.

"They're not imaginary, they've just been visiting China" Ukyou said with a laugh.

Yoko frowned, causing her small face to scrunch up in a humourous way and then said "okay, I guess that that's acceptable. I will let you go to the cabin alone" she said with a solemn gravity well beyond her years.

Mousse looked at her "Thank you Yoko" he said back just as formerly.

After the extravagance of his loft, which Ukyou had been astounded to learn that he owned the entire building, which he'd described as a cheap investment property, she was expecting a mini mansion for his cottage. But instead they pulled up to a cozy cape code style cottage, which had been painted a blue colour. It did have five bedrooms, but they branched out from a central living room with all the modern conveniences and a fair sized kitchen. When they arrived, they decided to go canoeing. Ukyou, forgetting about Mousse's curse, splashed him playfully and had to row a fuming duck back to the cottage. Then they had an early dinner consisting of the fish they'd bought from the market.

Mousse looked nervously at Ukyou "would you like to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure" she said and got them both another beer while he put the movie on. She didn't object when he put his arm around her and settled her head on his chest. They relaxed when they started laughing at silly scenes. He dropped a kiss on top of her head; she turned so that she could reach his mouth and ghosted her lips against his own, begging for a kiss. He tilted his head so that he could reach her lips and captured them in a teasing kiss and quickly turned his head away to hide a mischievous smile. She responded by straddling his lap and mashed her lips to his in a demanding kiss, Mousse moaned as her tongue parted his lips to explore the velvety interior of his mouth. She reveled in the masculine way that she was taking charge of their love play and cradled his face in her hands. A bolt of pure adrenaline shot through Mousse and he touched the hem of her soft sweater, with hands trembling with emotion, he raised it over her head to leave her clad only in her plum coloured bra. He stroked the soft flesh of her taut belly before undoing and removing her bra. Her large gravity defying breasts spilled into his willing hands and he shaped them before his fingers started lightly pinching her soft pink-tipped buds. She moaned and arched herself into his touches, offering herself up to his caresses and surrendering herself to her lust for him. He eased her back and scanned her face for apprehension while he undid her jeans; he saw only acceptance and mutual desire. He eased them down her long, shapely legs and felt his mouth go dry when she wore only matching plum coloured panties. Ukyou's breath hitched to be so revealed to his gaze, yet she trusted him not to play fast and loose with her heart and wanted him just as badly. She reached up with her own trembling fingers and helped him remove his long sleeved t-shirt, she moaned at the sight of his perfectly hairless well honed torso.

Mousse was nervous about hurting Ukyou, he knew that he was larger than she'd ever had before and she'd probably reverted to virgin tightness. She'd told him it had been a long time for her too. He was well, well endowed and a few women hadn't been able to take him or had told him that it had been like making love to Fernando the Bull. They'd meant it as a compliment, but he'd been hurt by this. He hated the idea of hurting his lovers. He had only had one virgin in his life and that had been Shampoo. They'd been lovers for years before moving to Nerima, she'd been a passionate girl who'd grown up to be a passionate woman. She'd seduced him one day out of convenience, just to rid herself of her virginity and had taken his too in the process. She'd still come to his bed after she'd became engaged to Ranma, to relieve her sexual frustrations at his rejection of her. This had thoroughly confused the loved starved Mousse as she loved him during the nights and ridiculed, abused and rejected him during daytime hours. After their sham of a marriage had run its course, it had been years before he slept with another woman. He was too afraid that he was going to lose he heart to the first woman he made love with. Time and various affairs had toughened him up, but he was still a bit emotionally fragile and afraid that Ukyou wouldn't want him if he hurt her. She meant so much to him already.

Ukyou gasped when Mousse buried his face between her legs and began eating her right through her panties, the moisture of his tongue rendered them transparent as he furiously nibbled her clit with an abandonment that caused her to lift her hips to fully offer her sweet sex to him. He peeled her panties to one side and delved his tongue between her delicate, pink pussy lips and ate her like a starving man. She let out a guttural moan as she felt her climax building, then she stiffened and shrieked when she came harder then she ever had in her life. She panted his name and didn't protest when he removed the final, soaked barrier between them.

Nervously he searched her face again while he undid his own jeans; his heart was racing and he was painfully hard. Her eyes did widen a bit when he sprang into view, but in her eyes was still desire and acceptance. He was relieved, she still wanted him! He moved forward until the thick, bulbous head of his cock was nestled between her moist pussy lips, he was happy when she reached up and placed her hands on his back to pull him closer. He kissed her deeply and whispered "are you sure?"

She nodded and braced herself expecting the initial entry to be painful, instead it was agonizingly slow as he worked himself inside her a millimeter at a time. There was a slight feeling of pain at first, but this was coupled with intense pleasure until she was stretched and filled as she never had been before. She could feel every nuance of the large veiny cock inside her and he felt like he was wrapped in tight, hot liquid silk. He held himself still at first, to allow her to adjust to his thick bulk and then became to move in her at a slow, but deep pace. He gasped in pleasure when she began mewing at the same time. She got even wetter as his thick meatus began gliding in and out of her; she felt her orgasm approaching again. The hands on his back tightened until her fingernails almost sunk into it. Soon she was moving in time with him as their hips surged and met. She cried out when she came around him furiously and he just managed to hold back from her tumultuous tide of girly cum. He redoubled his efforts and was rewarded with her cumming three more times in rapid succession until he joined her in her final flood. Their mingled cum was too much for her little used sheath and it leaked out of her to pool onto the couch where they lay.

Mousse collapsed on her and reflected that it was probably the best sex that he'd ever had. His heart swelled with love for her that he dared not admit to yet. He'd been in love with her since he'd looked at her over his magazine on the plane. The more time he spent with her only made this emotion grow deeper; she had so many fine qualities: she was intelligent, just as driven as he, bold and yet tender and loving at the same time. He leaned back and said the first thing that came to his mind "I want you to know that I'm completely serious about us and am willing to give you as much time as you need to adjust to our relationship before I ask you to........." he abruptly shut himself up and buried his face into her neck with a groan. 'Pathetic' he thought, suddenly the four-eyed geek again. He wished he'd never opened his mouth now. He was concerned that she was going to think that he was just like before in his Shampoo chasing days in the respect that he fell easily and was a wimp with his heart.

She stroked his back tenderly and said, "it's okay, I know what you were trying to say and I'm not nervous about it. You're the most honest man that I've ever met and we'll see where this goes together" she promised him.

He leaned back again and said "I care about you so much; I want you to know that I'm not the same brainless teenager you knew. I've had plenty of relationships and don't make a habit of asking women to marry me the first time we sleep together" and stroked her cheek.

Her face shone with happiness and she kissed the palm of his hand "how many relationships?" she teased.

"More then enough to know that you can't demand that someone love you, they either do or they don't" he replied evasively.

Ukyou thought about that, thought about her two timing ex-boyfriend and realized that she had to tell Mousse the truth about Yoko, even if it meant that it might part them forever when he found out how she seduced Ranma. "Mousse I have to tell you who Yoko's father is, I'm not proud of myself for what happened and will understand if you never want to see me again" she said softly.

"There's nothing that you can say that will change my opinion of you" he said with a soft smile.

"She's Ranma's daughter" she replied.

"I already know that and don't mind in the least" he said soothingly while he stroked her disheveled hair with strong, calloused fingers.

Ukyou could only sit up in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

"How could you possibly know that?" she asked.

Mousse just smiled, pushed his hair behind his ears and cuddled her close. "I thought she looked like someone that I once knew, but couldn't put my finger on who. I didn't want to intrude by simply asking you as I thought that you would tell me when you were ready" he said and then placed a finger on his lips to silence her explanation and replaced it with his lips for a kiss. "Remember when I offered to be Yoko's babysitter that time?" he said and she nodded remembering.

Flashback

Mousse had arrived at Ukyou's house to take her out to dinner and was greeted at the door by the hysterical looking chef. She lowered the phone and said "the chef I hired for the Uuchan's here in town quit, so I have to try and find a babysitter. Sorry I should have called you to cancel dinner" she apologized.

"Your babysitter is right here my lady" he said with a bow.

She hesitated "you don't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not, I know what a nightmare it is trying to find a babysitter at the last minute. You just go get into your sexy uniform and go into work. There's plenty of leftovers in the fridge from the other night that will feed us both" he said.

She blushed that he found her uniform sexy; she insisted that all of her chefs wear a similar uniform to the one that she used to wear when she was a teenager. She examined the sexy man in front of her and drew him in for a hard kiss. He was practically panting when she pulled back "what was that for?" he asked dreamily.

"For being you" she said and went up the stairs to change with a very interesting twitch to her cute caboose that had Mousse mesmerized. His salivations were interrupted by Yoko saying.

"So you're going to be babysitting me?" she asked.

"Yes, is that okay?" he asked.

"Better you then the one who has her boyfriend over to hump in Mommy's bed or the other one who talks to her girlfriend long distance all night long" she said dismissively.

Mousse made a mental note to find out who these babysitters were and to let Ukyou know not to use them anymore.

Ukyo came dashing down in her blue shirt, black tights combination looking not a day over twenty. Mousse pulled her into his arms and kissed her again "what was that for?" she echoed him.

"I never got to kiss you back when you used to wear this everyday" he said with a grin. "I love what you wear normally, but somehow this uniform takes me back. Hey you still have your giant spatula!" he said in surprise to see it strapped to her back.

"I stopped carrying it around when Yoko was born, it was too much of a pain to push a stroller around and carry a diaper bag at the same time as carrying it" she explained. She hadn't realized how much she'd changed. She'd stopped the cross dressing thing a long time ago and hadn't bound her breasts in years. It was true that she preferred wearing pants and most of her clothes were unisexual, but she looked like thousands of other successful single moms all over the world. Apparently not in Mousse's eyes with how he was examining her like she was a steak and he a starving man. She was flattered that she still looked good in her uniform and gave the white ribbon in her hair a final pat. "Well, I got to go" she said reluctantly, "my cell is on if she gets violent" she teased Yoko.

"I'll try not to tie him up and stuff him in a closet" she said sarcastically.

"I'll try not to do that to her either" Mousse agreed, Yoko just glared at him. He gave Ukyou a final kiss before she departed and then said to Yoko "How would you like meatloaf for dinner tonight?"

"That's my favourite sort of loaf" she replied. Mousse grinned at her and pulled leftovers out of the fridge to heat up for their dinner. He laughed when she pulled a rubber duck out of her sleeve.

"You're getting pretty good at that" he commented. As Yoko was being raised by a martial artist, she'd been trained in Ukyou's style since she could walk, but loved Mousse's more flashy hidden weapons art. So she'd asked him to teach her some of his techniques like his own children had, he'd agree but exchanged harmless toys for his more lethal weapon, turning it into a children's game. Yoko pouted about this as she wanted to learn how to use his knives and chains; he'd only allowed her a single rubber knife for this.

Dinner was a relaxed affair as they picnicked on the living room floor. Then it was soon time for her bed, Mousse suppressed a smile of amusement at her bedroom, like her mother Yoko tended to ensue anything girly, instead for toys she had cars, trucks and army type stuff.

"Would you wait outside while I put on my pajamas?" she asked.

He was amused by her modesty "need any help?" he asked.

"What are you some sort of pervert? Get out of here!" the pint sized martial artist cried and shoved him out the room. He waited outside; she opened the door and let him in. She wore a pair of pajamas with cowboys on them "You can come in now" she said and climbed into her sneaker shaped bed.

"Would you like to me to read you a story?" he asked.

"Naw, not in the mood" she said, then hesitated. "Uncle Mousse, are you going to marry Mommy?" she asked.

Mousse's eyes went wide with shock "I-if she'll have me, if you'll both have me" he stammered. "But not tomorrow or anything, adults have to get to know each other first before taking that step" he explained, sitting down beside her.

"Than you'll take care of her when I leave?" she asked.

"Where are you planning to go?" he asked.

"There's a martial artist in Nerima that I want to study with, he's the best martial artist ever!" she said enthusiastically. "He owns the The Saotome School of Anything-Goes, he accepts students as young as seven" she explained.

"Ranma Saotome?" Mousse said.

"Yes, do you know him?" she asked.

"Yes your mother and I were kind of friends with him" Mousse explained, not thinking it appropriate to mention that Ukyou had been one of many fiancées.

"That's so cool! I'm such a fan of his, I even asked my friend's older sister to write a letter to him for me and he sent me an autographed picture" she said and pulled it out from under her mattress.

Mousse studied the picture to oblige her, like himself Ranma had gotten taller and filled out. The years had been kind to Ranma, but Mousse had to smile at his ego that he was sending out autographed pictures to fans. Then his smile faded when he noticed that Ranma's face was reflected in the smaller face before him. He lowered the photo and studied Yoko, then looked at it again. There was no doubt in his mind who Yoko's father was now. "Has your mother ever talked to you about Ranma?" he asked her.

"No she's never mentioned him, I only found about him because he was featured on TV" she said.

End Flashback

"That's how I know" he explained once he told her about their conversation.

"Why didn't you mention this to me" Ukyou asked nervously, she hadn't even known that Yoko knew of Ranma in the least.

"I promised her I wouldn't and I didn't want to put you on the spot by confronting you about Yoko's parentage. I figured that you would tell me when you were ready" he said.

She looked down at the floor and mentally prepared herself to tell him the rest, imagining his look of disgust "I wanted to tell you, but was afraid to. I-I made a deal with Ranma the night before his wedding that I wouldn't interfere or protest his marriage if he spent the night with me, after the last attempted wedding that we ruined he agreed. It was stupid and cruel I realize now. I thought that he wouldn't want to marry Akane after he slept with me, seeing that I was the cute fiancée and all" she said with bitter humour. "Well, he did his part and the next day married his true love while I stood up with her as a bridesmaid. The next day I moved to another town and arranged the sale of my business. I drifted from place to place for a while until I discovered it was pregnant, so I started another restaurant and built on that until I had a chain of them. I haven't seen Ranma since his wedding and he knows nothing of Yoko. Mousse, please believe me that she's his, it was my first time when we slept together" she pleaded and finally looked up expecting to find him sneering at her in disgust. Instead he looked sympathetic.

He cupped her cheek "well, I will admit that the bargain you made was a little devious, but I'm hardly going to hold the actions of a lonely, desperate girl against the woman you've become. You've got a great daughter no matter who her father is. However, Ranma should be told about her and she should meet him. Just think, she also has siblings and a grandmother and grandfather that she's never met either. Then he remembered how Genma Saotome tried to profit off his son. "On second thought, perhaps she shouldn't meet her grandfather; she'd probably have three finances before she was six"

Ukyou laughed at this "yeah that Genma is a jackass. He's part of the reason I've been reluctant to introduce them" she agreed. "I know that it's the right thing to do, but I don't want to shatter Akane's heart that her husband gave away his wedding night"

"Than you should just tell Ranma first and let him decide about the situation. He's doing pretty well, the dojo is thriving and he got his certification as a gym teacher. Akane became a nurse and they have three children, two boys and a girl" he said.

"How do you know all this" she asked.

"After my divorce I realized what a jerk I'd been to him, so I went to visit him to apologize. I had so much fun getting caught up with them that I ended up staying the weekend and studying his martial arts. Akane's a great cook and mother now, she's really happy. Kasumi went to live with her husband, Dr. Tofu and they have a son. Nabiki seems to be a spy for a government agency, not that she could tell me of course. She's remains unmarried while living with Kuno because they don't believe in marriage, or so they tell me. Not that that stopped them from having a daughter" Mousse said.

"I wish I could see them, I miss having Ranma as a friend" Ukyou said wistfully.

"All you need to do is break your silence and call him" Mousse said.

"If he agrees to meet Yoko, would you come with me?" Ukyou asked.

"Just try and stop me. I certainly want to be there with my girlfriend when she sees an old flame" Mousse teased.

She smiled at him and felt better that everything was out in the open and he'd was still hers. "So being that you're an Amazon, does it mean that you have to defeat me before we wed?" she asked.

"Only if you want to" he said with a laugh. "I thought I would just get you a ring when the time was right"

"So then you really do want to marry me after only two weeks?" she asked and wondered why she felt comfortable discussing this with him.

"As soon as you're ready" he promised.

Ukyou mind went crazy with planning; they would sell both their homes and buy a new one. She liked his condo, but really liked having a yard for children to play in and to plant a herb garden in for her to experiment with her sauces. It would have to be large enough to provide a bedroom for each existing child with room for more. It would have to be close enough to his work, but still in a quiet, residential neighbourhood close to good schools. She imagined quiet family dinners, date night, family night and holidays together. She smiled at the idea of a green eyed bundle of joy, the brother or sister that she'd longed to give Yoko. "What are you thinking about?" Mousse asked, her emotions were flitting across her face faster than he could read them, unaware that she was planning the rest of their lives in her head.

"Nothing Airen" she said, remembering Shampoo calling Ranma that.

His face lit up at that and even more so at what she did next.


End file.
